1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing liquid transporting apparatus of transporting a liquid by applying a pressure to the liquid in a pressure chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various fields, liquid transporting apparatuses having a piezoelectric actuator which applies a pressure to a liquid, have hitherto been known. For instance, an ink-jet head having a piezoelectric actuator which applies a pressure to an ink for jetting from a nozzle has been known.
This ink-jet head includes a channel unit (a cavity unit) and a piezoelectric actuator. The channel unit includes ink channels in which a plurality of nozzles and a plurality of pressure chambers communicating with the plurality of nozzles respectively are formed. The piezoelectric actuator is joined to the channel unit to cover the plurality of pressure chambers. Moreover, the piezoelectric actuator has a plurality of stacked piezoelectric layers (piezoelectric sheets), and individual electrodes and a common electrode which are arranged in an area facing the pressure chambers. The piezoelectric layers are sandwiched by the individual electrodes and the common electrode in a thickness direction of the piezoelectric layers. Moreover, when a voltage is applied between one of the individual electrodes and the common electrode, an electric field in the thickness direction acts in a portion of the piezoelectric layer (an active portion) sandwiched between the individual electrode and the common electrode. The piezoelectric actuator changes a volume of the pressure chamber to apply a pressure to the ink in the pressure chamber by using a deformation (piezoelectric distortion) which is generated in the piezoelectric layer due to the electric field.